1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface and method of user interaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current generation of videogame consoles include hand-held controllers that comprise microelectromechanical (MEMS) accelerometers and/or gyroscopic sensors, enabling the control of the console through lateral and/or rotational movement of the controller.
Embodiments of the present invention seek to expand the modes the modes of interaction available through such devices.